The showdown
by inueo
Summary: WARNING: READ ONLY IF YOU READ "SOME ONE TO LOVE ME"!


THE SHOWDOWN

It was 3 weeks after Terra returned to the titans, and that day the titans were at their favorite pizza place to hang out.

"HA! Beat yeah again Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, while laughing at her victory against B.B in arm wrestling.

"Oh crud! I need to lift more weights!" B.B yelled

"It is al right friend, some day you shall be victorious!" Starfire added.

"Yeah, Beast Boy will win when he gets a brain." Raven normally said

The others laughed in reply.

"Im serious". Raven said.

Then there was a crash of light in the street. "Titans Ready!" Robin yelled.

As the smoke cleared a familiar face stepped out of the light.

"BEAST BOY!" Kiri yelled running up to B.B and hugging him tightly.

"Uh? Kiri?" B.B asked turning red. Terra came over to B.B and Kiri and asked "Beast Boy, Who is this?"

"Oh, Terra meet Kiri, Kiri meet Terra!" B.B said happily.

"So you're Terra? Beast Boy told me all about you. Im sure he told you a lot about me!" Kiri said with a smirk.

"Actually, No." terra said confused.

"WHAT?" Kiri yelled to B.B

"Heh, It's just, well, since Terra came back I haven't really thought about you." BB explained

"How can you forget about ME!" Kiri yelled with anger.

B.B and the others stood there watching Kiri explode with anger!

"YOU CAN'T FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU LOVED ME!" Kiri screamed.

"WHAT!" Terra yelled

"That's not true! I never said that", B.B yelled back

"You didn't need to say it you looked it!" Kiri yelled

"But I don't love you, I only like you as a friend…plus I love some one else!" B.B yelled looking at terra.

Terra watched B.B and then Terra was knocked over by Kiri's power. B.B saw the blast of power came from the necklace she wore, it had a blue crystal on it.

"TELL HER BEAST BOY! YOU LOVED ME! I KNOW IT!" Kiri screamed as she lifted into the air. Her white hair flew all around as she fired blasts from the crystal, and the marking on her head.

"IF YOU WANT BEAST BOY TERRA, YOU'D FIGHT _ME_FOR HIM!" Kiri Yelled.

The titans watched in fear as Kiri fired her power everywhere!

"We have to stop her!" Cy yelled to the team.

"But Kiri is our Friend", Star added.

"We can't hurt her!" Robin screamed.

"I ALWAYS'S GET WHAT I WANT", Kiri yelled "AND I WANT BEAST BOY!"

Kiri kept shooting her beams of power when terra stood up and said "If it's a battle over Beast Boy is what she wants, then a battle she's gonna get!" Terra yelled getting on a rock and started to battle with Kiri.

"TERRA, KIRI STOP!" B.B tried to yell over the sound of the battle.

"Are you crazy man, I've dream about girls fighting over me my whole life! Cherish this moment!" Cy joked

B.B and the others watched as the 2 fought. Then kiri grabbed Terra by the throat and yelled, "This is the moment of truth Beast boy. Choose! Me or Terra!"

B.B looked at Terra, She was in pain. "If it means saving her life then, TERRA!" B.B yelled.

Kiri dropped Terra and she fell into B.B's arms.

"You choose her…over me?" Kiri asked in confusion.

Kiri then floated back to the ground. And in a puff of smoke she was gone.

"Let's go guy's", B.B said

Kiri had teleported herself into a small cave. She sat on a rock and started to weep. Then behind her was a voice, "Hello Kiri", the voice said. Kiri shot up and looked. She saw a man in a gold and black suit; he wore a mask that was split into two colors, on half black, the other gold.

"Who are you?" Kiri asked

"I am someone who can help you…you hate the Titans don't you?" He (Slade) asked

"Yes!" Kiri Replied

"What about Terra!" Slade asked

"I want to destroy her!" She said in raged

"I can help you Destroy her and the other titans, so you can have Beast boy all to yourself" slade said.

"What do I need to do?" Kiri asked

"Join Me, Kiri", Slade Asked

"…. I Will!" Kiri agreed

Slade handed her a communicator with an "S" on it, "We'll make the city miserable together", and Slade told her as they walked out of the cave.

"Yes. For if I can't have true happiness, NO ONE CAN", Kiri said as she left the cave with her new master along with a new enemy, the TEEN TITANS!

FINPLZZZ R&R


End file.
